1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant training devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toddler walking trainer wherein the same may be compactly stored during periods of non-use and may be readily and effectively assembled to enable utilization by a toddler in a training procedure for walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various toddler and infant training devices to assist such individuals in exercise and training to accomplish walking have been provided by the prior art. The prior devices have generally been of elaborate and expansive organizations that have been of limited application in providing a convenient and effective training structure for use by an infant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 761,514 to Leininger sets forth an infant walker wherein the same provides for a slidably mounted tray provided with an opening therethrough for securement of an infant to enable the infant to be propped up in a walking orientation. The Leininger patent does not assist an infant in developing arm and leg strength and coordination, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,664 to Perna is of an organization similar to that of the Leininger patent utilizing a slidable tray mounted within a plurality of spaced rails to enable an infant to be propped up in a walking mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,184 to Urso utilizes a yoke or safety belt secured to an overlying beam that is movably mounted relative to the beam to enable an infant to develop a walking ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,789 to Zadrozny sets forth a parallel bar arrangement utilizing a telescoping pair of associated rails wherein the patent fails to provide the requisite padding to the associated rails as well as securement to an associated underlying mat to provide for safety and comfort of a toddler utilizing the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,914 to Timoney sets forth a baby walking type trainer utilizing a belt slidably mounted on parallel opposed rails to enable an infant to be maintained in an upright position in the traverse of stairs and a platform.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved toddle walking trainer wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.